Harry Potter and the New Neighbors
by Demigod of Eternal Night
Summary: Harry Potter has been abused for years and when some surprising new neighbors show up; his takes a turn for the better. Or so he thinks! (I'll update this and the title as the story progresses because im not sure when I'll come up with one better.) rated M just in case for later chapters. HP/DG
1. It all begins

_**Hey everryone! I was just sitting at home during school because I've gotten sick all ready and had just got done reading Animagi Fury Re-write by Kevin1984 and i got a wonderful idea to write a Harry Potter story. I dont want to keep you all waiting so here you go!**_

_**Private drive**_

**8 years after Potter attack**

Today was like any other. Harry had just got done being verbally abused by his Aunt and physically abused by his Uncle and his overly plump cousin Dudley when the he was sent to his room, which was a broom closet under the steps, for being a "horrible" child. This is what happened every day during the summer and on the weekend but Harry had grown used to it after all these years.

He was sitting in his little room playing with the destroyed toys that used to belong to Dudley when fatege finally caught up with him and he passed out on his cot.

Normally Harry dreamt about his parents and himself sitting down to a nice dinner just talking about how James and he had the same look but he had his mothers eyes, not this time though.

* * *

This time he dreamt that he was sitting at a really large table with numerous kids and a few adults sitting at there own table. Every one was in Robes that had minor differences. Some had silver and green, another had gold and red, a third had blue and bronze, the last one was yellow and black.

Harry looked down and saw that he was sitting at a completely different table. His robes were a mix of light purple and silver, there was also an emblem of an Owl on his robe. This whole dream was really starting to confuse Harry but it took a really weird turn when a boy with blonde hair that kind of looked like a ferret sat in front of him. This boy was also wearing the purple robes but he had a snotty look on his face.

The boy stuck out his hand and Harry shook it just to be polite. When they let go the boy spoke, "My names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and future lord of the Ancient house of Malfoy." Harry cocked his head in confusion. He shrugged slightly before telling him, "Hi! My names Harry Potter. Next lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter and descendent of the Perevell house." these word seemed weird for Harry to say, especially when he didn't know what they even meant.

Malfoy sneered at these word, "Sorry if I don't believe you about the Perevell house but that line ended long ago but obviously you are a Potter. So that's at least believable." he didn't get to answer because two girls sat down next to him and one put an arm on his shoulder.

One of the girls had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes while the other had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. The blonde one spoke first, "Really Malfoy! I know that your jealous of how important Harry is but you don't have to be rude." After saying that she gave him a glare and lifted herself up before sitting back down on Harry's lap. She started giggling when she saw Draco's reaction to what she did.

That apparently was the last straw for him because he got up and went down to the other end of the table. The dream started to fade shortly after that and soon vanished into nothing but darkness.

Harry awoke with a start. Then he realised that he was still in his closet and was late to get breakfast made for the others. Quickly Harry got up and ran into the kitchen/living room to prepare the food. As he rounded the corner he noticed that they had guests so he took out more food to cook but was stopped by the man from the living room, "Its alright little boy. You don't have to make anything extra for me or my family."

The man looked at his family and noticed that his daughter was giving him the puppy-eyes which he could never say no to, "Actually young man could you make a little bit more for my daughter? Your cousin here was telling her how well of a cook you are and I think she would like to try some."

Harry nodded slightly before getting back to his cooking. While Harry was cooking the man's daughter came in with a rather disqusted look on her face. This look caught his attention but he didn't get to ask her what was wrong becasue she whispered in his ear, "Your family is rude and quite fat." Harry couldn't help but laugh at her bluntness. She sat there watching him cook for a while before her father called her back.

To be honest Harry was sad when the girl went back into the living room but he knew that he wasn't allowed to have friends so he sighed heavily and got back to work. Once all the food was ready he filled the plates and carried them to the table. The Dursley's got their food and went to sit on the couch to devour their grub but the guests were polite enough to come to the table and eat.

Even though The man told him that only his daughter would be eating Harry still made enough to feed the man and his wife if they wanted any. Quietly Harry got a little plate and put some bacon, an egg, and a piece of toast on it. The man looked at him curiously, "young man, I don't mean to be rude but is that all your going to eat? it doesn't look like that would feed a cat let alone a boy such as yourself."

Harry sighed and put his fork down, "It's okay Mister, I'm used to eating this much. Besides this is all im allowed to eat for breakfast." the man looked appauled at his words before filling up his plate and switching it with Harry's. The man gently smiled at the boy to let him know that it was okay and Harry seemed to inhale the food.

When he was finished he patted his stomach lightly which made them all laugh. The girl beamed a smile at Harry that made him extremely happy for some reason. After everyone calmed down Harry's Uncle came back in with a frown on his face, "Boy! What are you still doing at the table? Your supposed to be doing the dishes."

The look on the uncle's face made the boy run into the kitchen after gathering everyone's plates. Quickly he started scrubbing and rinsing the plates so his uncle could see he was doing his 'chore'. When Harry ran into the kitchen the man looked at the uncle with distaste, "That was my fault, sir. We were all getting some food and I noticed that the boy hardly had any even though there was a mound of food in front of him. So I filled mine before switching plates with him. I told him it was okay right before he inhaled it all. Afterwards we all started laughing when he patted his stomach. So I'm sorry if I held him up with his chore, I was just trying to be nice."

The uncle seemed to calm down a bit at the man's words but only a little. While her father was talking the blonde girl got up and walked back into the kitchen. When she got inside she was surprised that the dishes were done, the floor was mopped, and the stove was cleaned. What surprised her even more was that a mop bucket was levitating right behind Harry without him noticing. She coughed a little to get his attention and when he turned around the bucked sank to the flow.

The girl blushed lightly thanks to the boy looking at her in the yes but she held it back _very _well. She was rather shy around him but when she finally got the courage to speak she squeaked,"Umm... thank you, the food was very good. And I just wanted to thank you for making more for me and my parents." at the word _parents_ Harry looked down sadly before chirping right up, "It was no problem. I'm used to making a lot of food but that was a first that I got to eat so much of it."

She giggled at his words before holding out her hand for him, "Come on, I like you and I'm going to ask daddy if you can come over." Harry got even more happy when she said that.

Quickly they ran back into the dinning room to hear her father say, "Mr. Dursley, I was wondering if young Harry could stay the nigh at my home right down the street? it would allow our kids to play together and even Dudley can come to." Harry's uncle looked pissed when the man asked if only Harry could come over but he let it go when he said Dudley could come too. His uncle shook his head, "They may but I want them back here by 9 o'clock Sunday morning."

As soon as he said that both Harry and the girl started jumping up and down in excitement. Quickly they ran to Harry's room and got him some clothes while Dudley went to get his own. When the pair got to Harry's room the girl though he was nuts to stop at a broom closet but when he opened it there was just enough room for a bed, a few toys, and a small box of clothes. By the time they left the house both her and her parents were appalled at the boys 'room'.

They walked down the street in quiet, well except Dudley who was complaining about having to go to a girls house while Harry was smiling the whole walk just because he was going to spend some time at someone elses home.

Finally they got to the family's home and walked in. As soon as they enter the girl's mother asked if anybody wanted refreshment which Harry kindly said no to but Dudley asked for one like it was about time some one served him. Once Dudley finished his drink he sank to the floor unconscious. Harry looked at the parents with worry evident in his eyes but only got smiles back, "Don't worry Harry. We just gave him a sleeping potion that will last until you have to go home and he will think that he had a fun-filled time while he was here." Harry was happy at the news of Dudley. Without saying anything else the man pulled out a piece of wood before muttering something.

Suddenly Dudley started floating toward a door under the stairs which only made Harry Laugh at the irony of his sleeping quarters. Once Dudley was gone Harry turned to the man and pointed at the stick in his hand. The man laughed loudly, "Harry, my boy! There are many things you don't know about yourself but I will tell you a few things about me first. To start, let me tell you my name. I am Clyde Greengrass and this is my wife Martha and our daughter Daphne. Also, I must tell you that they are witches while we are Warlock or Wizards if you prefer. Now onto you, the thing is that you are the heir to the Anceint and Noble house of Potter and Descendant of the Perevell house. Secondly, I have placed a charm on your Aunt and Uncle that makes it so that when ever you wish to come to see us they wont stop you. And finally, Your parents weren't killed in a car accident like you were told, in truth they were murdered by a very evil man that was known as _Voldemort." _when Clyde was finished Harry's mouth was sunk down to the floor. Before anyone could do anything Harry launged at Clyde and clunged to him will he cried hard into his jacket.

Lord Greengrass wrapped Harry in a hug before the others came over to and wrapped him into a tighter embrace. Once everyone calmed a little Mrs. Greengrass spoke very kindly but also very seriously, "Hun, tomorrow we have to take you to Grinngots to hear the Will of your parents." Harry nodded slowly.

Without another word the kids went upstairs to Daphne's room. On the way she spoke nervously, "Harry please don't laugh at me when you see my room. My parents put charms on all the doors inside the house that take us to that room but in our actual home. Also I have a sister that has a room next door but her room isn't connected here at least not yet."

Harry gave her a slight smile, "Don't Worry Daphne I wont laugh. Beside I bet it will be cool and if not it will be better them my broom closet." she let out a light sigh before opening her door. Daphne's room was at the top of Harry's favorite places already. In her room there were pictures of Unicorns, Owls, and Griffons on her walls. She had a relatively simple room though with a pink and silver bed covers, and few books on manners of a Lord or Lady. There was one weird part to her room though and it was a black portal in the shape of a door.

This caught Harry's attention the most but he decided he's ask about it later. Once he got done looking around Harry looked at Daphne to see she had a worried look on her face, "Whats wrong Daphne?" she looked at him again, "Well you're the first boy to ever be in my room and I was just wondering what you think of it." Harry chuckled a lightly at her fears and her pretty room.

Sadly Daphne caught him laughing and bowed her head a little and started whimpering, "I..I kn-knew you would la-laugh at me." Harry's eyes widened at her words. He had not meant the laugh to be seen like that, "Daphne, I wasn't laughing at your room or you. I was laughing at the fact that your room is just so perfect, Well actually if it was me I would have something besides unicorns on my wall but that's just me." he said this will walking over to her and giving her a little hug.

Her eyes widened even more and started hiccuping, "your sure?" Harry just nodded. She was so happy that she didn't notice that her parents had came up stairs and were watching both her and Harry's interaction. Daphne blushed a lot more and pulled away from him, "uhh. Would you like to go play outside for a little bit?" once again he nodded and the children ran past a pair of smirking adults into the backyard or should I say Estate.

* * *

**Grinngots (tomorrow morning)**

The Greengrass family and Harry walked into Grinngots Wizard Bank right as it opened to not draw attention. Slowly they walked to the front desk and a small goblin asked what they need. Lord Greengrass spoke up, "We would like to hear the Will of Lily and James Potter. Also have Mr. Potter take a blood test for unmentionable reasons." as soon as the goblin heard the word Potter his eyes widened because the last he heard the Potter boy was missing.

When Clyde was done the goblin ran to the directors Office to tell him the news. Quickly the goblin came back with a happy smile on his face, "the Director will see you." without another word the group walked to the director's office.

Once they all entered the door shut close behind them and they took a seat. The Director looked over his desk to get a look at the boy, "I do believe this it the Potter's son but to finalize it, I will have to do the blood test." silently he bent behind his desk before popping back up with a chalice and a piece of Parchment. Once again the goblin looked at Harry, "Now young man, could you please prick you finger on the chalice and let a little blood flow into it." Harry did as he was asked and when the chalice was a quarter of the was full his wound healed.

Before the Director poured the blood onto the parchment he spoke with a very serious tone, "Now, I was also told that you wanted to see the will of Lily and James Potter. Sadly, I can not do that. This may be unsurprising to you but Albus Dumbledor Requested that will many years ago to petition the Ministry for him to be Harry's Magical Guardian. He never returned it and Obviously he never got the right because there has been no deductions from the Potter Vault." with that he continued the test.

The director slowly poured the blood on the parchment and when it created a pool the blood started spreading out. Silently the blood formed letters on the parchment. After all the blood was used it dried and stayed on the paper. Slowly the goblin handed it to Lord Greengrass and his eyes widened at what he read.

"_Harry James Potter._

_Father : James Potter descendent of Griffindor and Slytherin_

_Mother: Lily Potter descendent of Ravenclaw_

_Godmother: Minerva McGonagall_

_Godfathers: Sirius black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley_

_Magical Guardians: Clyde and Martha Greengrass, Madam Bones, Lord and Lady Longbottom, Lord and Lady Tonks_

Blood-type: _Pure-Blood_

_Betrothed:_ Miss Daphne Greengrass

Heir to the house of Potter, and Heir to the house of _Perevell_,

Heir of _Ravenclaw_, Heir of _Slytherin_, Heir of _Griffindor_.

_Hereditary powers: all blocked by A.P.W.B.D_

_Parseltongue: _slightly restricted

_Animagus _forms: Snow Owl, Lion, Phoenix, and basilisk blocked

Magical Core: blocked 90%

Natural _Occlumence_: blocked

dream Visions: weakly blocked

eye sight: hindered by A.P.W.B.D

Unauthorized Contracts:

Marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Signed by one Molly Weasley and one Albus Dumbledor.

_Vaults:_

Potter vault: 56,000,000 galleons; weapons, wands, and armor

Perevell vault: 18,000,000 galleons; 56,000 sickles; 7 knuts; potions and cloaks

Ravenclaw Vault:1 4,502,841 galleons; books, jewelry

Slytherin Vault: 12,097,159 galleon; Armor, books, wands, pet Basilisk

Griffindor vault: 15,400,000 galleons, sword of Griffindor, pet Phoenix, Griffindor broom.

total sum: 116,000,000 galleons; 56,000 sickles; 7 knuts."

When Clyde Greengrass was finished reading the parchment he handed it to his wife, who nearly fainted after reading it all. Once the Greengrass' regained their composure they told the kids what it said, minus the betrothing, and they started jumping up and down excitedly.

Clyde turned back to the Director, " Sir, it would be in his, yours, and our best interest to move a Sum of 50,000 galleons to another Vault. Just for when Albus has Harry come to Diagon Alley in a few years for shopping. That way he thinks that he has no idea that Harry has already bought his essentials." the goblin nodded in approval before writing something down. The group was about to get up when the Director told them to sit again.

Then he brought out a few forms and 6 boxes. Each of the boxes had a crest on it but they were all different. The first box was rather large compared to the rest but when he opened it they could see why. Inside there was a golden necklace that was studded with sapphires, and emeralds. When the necklace was within Harry's reach he grasped it and proceeded to put it on. Right before he did he got a glimpse of an engravement which read, "this Heir will be Bold, intelligent, and Cunning." slowly he slipped it all the way on and it glowed slightly before re-sizing and changing its looks to a more masculine form.

One by one Harry put on the three Founders rings and then put on the Perevell and Potter rings. After they all glowed Harry noticed that he couldn't see with his glasses on. So he took them off and everything came in clear as crystal. The Director saw Harry's bewilderment and brought out a mirror from behind his desk. (Dang! How much stuff does he have behind his desk? HOARDER!) and handed it to the little Lord.

Harry gratefully took the mirror and looked at himself. Now his hair was to his shoulders, his eyes had a glow to them, his body had recovered from the constant damage and weight issues, and his clothes were replaced with brand new ones that fit him correctly. The boy didn't even know what to say but he didn't have to thanks to Daphne, "Wow, Harry! You look so CUTE!" He blushed at her words but still thanked her before turning back to the Director, "Is there anything else that I should know of before I leave?" the director just held out a Silver Bank card with his name written on it in neon Purple. Harry once again thanked him before heading out with the Greengrass.

He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Greengass and asked, "Should we go shopping now?" They nodded their heads and headed to the Wand Shop.

When they enter an old man flew across a rack on a sliding latter but he couldn't stop. Quickly Harry shot his hand out and yelled, "Nooo!" and the man on the ladder slowed to a stop. They all looked at Harry with amazed faces. He looked back innocently, "What did I do?" they all shook their heads at his simpleness. Once Ollivander got to the front desk he looked down at the children, "What can I do for you kids today? You don't look like you are old enough to attend Hogwarts yet." Daphne and Harry shook their heads no but Daphne did speak up, "Hello, Mr. Ollivander. My friend was just wondering if he could by a wand in advance because of Location problems?" Ollivander nodded his head and smiled, "Why of course he can young lady but I must ask do you want one custom-made wand or a pre-made one?"

Harry thought about it for a nanosecond but decided to get on custom, "Could I get one made and one for my friend also."

Daphne looked at him like he was an angel in disguise, "you don't have to do that Harry. My Family is quite wealthy so I can do it later." he just shook his head in disagreement, "Daphne, if im getting one today then so are you and that includes all our stuff and new clothes." She looked into his eyes and saw them glow slightly and she knew that no wasn't going to work. So reluctantly she nodded her head yes and they followed Ollivander into the back.

They had to carefully trudge between the racks of wands because there were so many wands that they over flowed onto the floor. It took awhile to get there but it was worth the wait because when they got there the room glowed to a point were it looked like it was on fire.

Ollivander motioned for Harry to step up first; so he did, "Now young man, I want you to go around the room and find the type of wood that you feel the most connection to." Harry nodded and did as he was told but after a few times around he didn't feel a single connection which made Ollivander a little worried and curious. Ollivander though for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "Young man, could you hold up you hand and try to focus any kind of magic you have." Just like last time Harry did as he was told and tried using magic to draw out the wood.

When he tried to focus he felt his hand getting really warm and then it started to glow. Suddenly his whole body started to glow and he became brighter than the room when they walked in. As his glowing intensified everyone began backing up out of fear and the amount of raw power omitting from him was to dense that you could use the killing curse and it wouldn't even make it near him. Then the glow abruptly stopped and Harry fell to the ground with a piece of wood.

Everyone rushed over to him as quick as they could. When Harry could get back on his feet he handed the wood to the wand maker, who paled slightly when he inspected the piece of wood. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he cleared his throat, "Well, that was quit a show, kid. Now can you please try to find a substance in one of those jars that I can use as your wand's core?"

This time Harry Cautiously looked and felt all the jars. In the end he found three jars that had a call to him but two of them were empty. When he showed Ollivander; he was told that he picked the venom of a basilisk, the feather of a Phoenix, and the shit of an Snow Owl. They all took hold of their stomachs after the last one but managed to hold their breakfast in.

It was then that Harry remembered what he was told at the bank. He had the form of a Phoenix, Basilisk, and an Snow Owl. Harry pulled Mr. Greengrass outside the room for a second to ask him some well needed answered questions. Once they got out of hearing range Harry asked, "Mr. Greengrass, how do I take one of my Animagus forms?" Clyde should have known that was what he wanted to know but thought maybe it was something else, "Okay Harry, I'll tell you but you must promise to not do this unless its life or death, unavoidable, or at my home." Harry nodded quickly.

Clyde knew he was going to regret this, "Just imagine yourself turning into that animal and concentrate your magic to help you shift. Now that you have put on the rings of the founders plus your birth rights then you magics should be unblocked." Harry couldn't believe that Animagus transforming was so easy. As soon as Harry thought of the basilisk he felt his body thinning out and elongating until he was a perfect basilisk.

During his shift Clyde went in and got the jar for the venom and Phoenix feathers. When he got back there was a snake lying on a pile of clothes that belonged to Harry. Carefully Clyde reached over and began milking Harry's fangs until they were out and the jar was full. Clyde set the jar on the ground and capped it before he looked back at Harry in his Phoenix form with his back to him.

As painlessly as He could Clyde got some of Harry's feathers before heading back into the room so Harry could change back and then get redressed. It only took about 30 minutes for Ollivander to make Harry's wand and thankfully he didn't ask where they got the items for wand making. When it was all finished Harry now had a wand made of Elder wood with a core of basilisk venom, Phoenix feathers, and snow owl shit. The wand was also 10.3 inches long and was slide into the new holster on Harry's waist.

Daphne's wasn't as special as Harry's but she got a wand made of wheeping willow that had a core made of both of Harry's venom and feathers. After they got the holsters, wand care kits, and wands the bill rang up 3,000 galleons which Harry happily paid for.

The next thing they did was go and get some clothes for the kids. When the fitting was all done both of them had some nice formal clothes that were charmed to morph as their bodies change, some silk clothes, and a few cotton. Once they left that shop they passed a jewelry shop and Harry had a nagging sensation that there was something in there that wanted him to get it.

As the 9 year olds walked in a middle-aged women came to the counter and asked in a sweet voice, "And what can I do for you two today?" Harry spoke up, "Hello, Ma'am. I was just wondering in I could have a look around to see if there is anything I like or she likes." The women gave us a cheeky grin and nodded.

They looked around the shop for a little bit until Harry finally found what was drawing him here. Inside a case was a pair of silver rings that had topaz ingots in the center. Quickly Harry purchased them and asked, "I'm new around the world of magic and I was wondering what are these and what charms can I have put on them?"

The women looked at him like he was just another silly rich kid but still answered, "Well, sweetie. these rings are what we call soul rings. They have the natural power to protect the ones wearing them and they can't be taken off except by the ones that put it on. To answer your other question, you can have a anti-abduction charm placed on it. There are also teleportation, emotion reading, mind-communication, and power transfer which cant help if you use a very draining spell and the other is completely fine then you can share magic to make both users stronger. It also means that what ever hereditary abilities the other possess then so does the other." Harry loved these rings already but the question is who should he give the other to. Then it hit him. He'd give the other to Daphne as an early birthday present.

Harry quickly purchased them and slid them into his pocket for safe keeping. When he continued looking for Daphne in the jewelry shop and found her looking at the same things as he was except these ones were green rings with Diamond in the center. (Damn, I guess Harry should ask if there are any other versions of an item before purchasing them.) Harry walked up to Daphne and asked her, "oh, I wouldn't get those they look fake and I doubt they would last the rest of summer." she looked at him questioningly before moving on to something else. When we left Harry ended up buying Daphne a pair of earings with a baby Owl on them and a necklace with a Raven in the middle. He had a few simple charms put on them like good relationships, and anti-sickness.

By the time they got to the pet shop Harry had spent around 15,000 galleons on Daphne alone. So all in all he had spent about 30,000 galleons in one day but they were for his friend and himself, as an added bonus, so he was happy.

They did a quick scan of the shop and they both ended up getting a baby cub of two different animals. While Harry's was a lioness; Daphne's was a panther so they could all play together and cuddle into a ball on Daphne's floor or bed.

When they got back to the Greengrass Manor it was already late so both kids and their pets went to sleep on the bed. Sometime during the night Martha traveled into her oldest daughters room to find her cuddle up with a male lion cub while a lioness cub and a panther were sleeping on one of Daphne's pillows. Quietly she backed out of the room with the kids dirty laundry and made her way back down stairs. While she was putting the clothes in the wash she was checking all their pockets for random objects when she felt a box in the front pocket of Harry's pants. Gently she took the box and saw it was from the jewelry shop on Diagon Alley before taking it to show her husband.

When she got into the family room she put the box down in front of Clyde's lap. He looked at her puzzled for a moment before she spoke, "I found that in Harry's front pocket of his pants and it's from _that_ Jewelry shop." Clyde was still confused until his eyes widened and his face showed he understood what shop. He looked at the box with anxiety and pride before he waved his wand lazily over it.

Slowly the lid to the box lifted off and revealed a pair of silver with a topaz center. The couple smiled at each other before saying in unison, "He got a pair of soul rings!" Clyde looked at Martha before continuing, "Martha, did know that a man can only be attracted to a pair of soul rings if the one he is destined to love is with him and that if she looks at another pair then the man with tell them to look at something else." Martha shook her head at his statement until what he was really saying, "Wait a minute? So that means that even if they weren't betrothed they'd still be meant for each other and fall for one another."

Her husband just nodded his head yes before continuing, "yes that is true but this just proves that he will do anything to protect her. Even if it costs him dearly." Martha was flabbergasted at this information. during that time the wheels started turning in her head, "Hold up mister. You gave me a soul ring in second year at Hogwarts. So does that mean that we were ment for each other?" He smirked at her sight of the obvious.

She started laughing and smiling uncontrollable which only confused Clyde some more. That is until she got enough control to talk, "Well then I guess I should tell you that they are both up there lying in bed snuggling up to each other in their sleep. Oh, and Harry is in the form of a lion cub." Clyde just put his head in his hands while smiling ear to ear with untold happiness.

* * *

**Dursley home (right before they go to Hogwarts)**

Harry's life had changed drastically after meeting the Greengrass'. Then it changed even more when he gave Daphne the soul ring and their untouched/touched powers melded together. So now Daphne can also turn into a snow owl, Phoenix, lioness, and a basilisk but she isn't as strong as Harry when he turns. Sadly though he has to act like a weak and cowardly kid when it comes to the Dursley's but he can live with it if it mean getting to spend time with Daphne.

Sense they already had all their supplies there was no need to go and get it with all the other students. So Daphne and Harry just sat in the Dursley's back-yard with Nicka (Daphne's panther cub) and Twilight (Harry's Lioness cub) while they laid in the grass and watched the clouds as a gentle breeze rolled over the land. Daphne shutters involuntarily but was instantly warmed up when Harry wrapped his coat around her and put an arm around her to pull her closer.

Harry knew that summer was coming to an end and it was only a matter of time until someone figures out who he was. Then there was also the slim possibility that Daphne and he would be separated by being put in different houses at Hogwarts. They were dreading the day but also looking forward to being able to learn properly use magic.

Over the last year both of them have gotten pretty good at magic even if it was wandless magic. When the sky started to darken Harry's Uncle came out, "young lady, its getting late would you like a ride home?" Daphne shook her head not and grabbed Harry's arm before dragging him away from his 'home' to their home. When they got to the door Daphne was about to walking when she pulled a fast one by pressing her lips against Harry's before dashing inside with crimson cheeks.

Harry was in such a happy daze that he didn't notice a man in a flying motorcycle stop in front of him with his own happy smile, "Hello, Harry! My name's Hagrid and I'm here to take you to get ready for your first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. The first year gift

**Diagon Alley again**

Harry and Hagrid had just arrived out of the entrance of the leaky cauldron and started walking down the street. As they were passing a broom shop Harry heard a kid say, "Wow, look! it's the Nimbus 2001. The fastest broom there is." Hagrid noticed Harry looking at the brooms and smiled.

He put a hand on Harry's shoulders and the boy tensed at the contact. It wasn't that his family was abusing him anymore but that he had to act weak and clueless on this trip. Hagrid looked a little uneasy about the tense but still kept walking. Finally when a big marble bank got in view he pointed, "Look, Harry. That's Grinngots the wizard bank. You can hold anything in there and they wont ask a single question." Harry looked up at the rusty figure and nodded warily.

When they opened the front doors Hagrid hastily approached the reception desk. With a sneer the goblin asked, "And what can I do for you today, Hagrid?" Hagrid fought back a growl but replied calmly, "Mr. Potter here would like to make a withdraw."

The goblin got up and lead the pair to a little vault with the word Potter above it. This vault was nothing fancy compared to the Actual Potter vault but it would work for a ploy. Then the goblin ran his fingers down the wall and activated the door. Cautiously Harry looked inside and found a rather pitiful mound of golden coins but let his face light up in excitement. He looked at Hagrid and said, "Is this all mine?" he knew it was but decided to play along for a moment. After the trip to get all his supplies again Harry grabbed a black-haired kid that was standing next to red-head that was devouring a pile of food from a bender when Hagrid went somewhere.

The boy yelped in shock and fear until Harry spoke, "quiet down, please. Now if you want a good wand come with me." the boy seemed a little hesitant at first but followed Harry anyway. As they walked in the boy whispered, "H-hello. My name's Neville Longbottom. Whats yours?" This shocked Harry that he had grabbed a Longbottom but then again today was the day for all the first years to come get supplies. Harry thought for a moment but conceded in the end, "My name is Harry James Potter and I'm offering to buy you a wand and give you all my stuff outside if you help me. don't worry about the stuff they are charmed to re-size and adjust to what ever the user wants." Neville was shocked that he was talking to The-Boy-Who-Lived and that he was making him a good deal. Quickly he nodded his head and went to the counter with Harry.

When they got there Ollivander came to them, "Ahh, Mr. Potter. I've expected you but who is your friend here? Ohh never mind that by the looks of him he's a Longbottom. Now everything is in order if you, Mr. Longbottom, could just follow me into the back for your wand while Mr. Potter fiddles with a few out here." Neville's eyes widened more and more as the old wand maker talked.

Harry Played with a few wands but only one felt right to him. So he rang it up and then paid for all of Neville's things before leaving a note for the others.

The note said,

_"Dear Mr. Ollivander and Longbottom,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without telling you but to let you both now I have already paid for everything. So there is no worry for either of you. I'll see you at school Neville and please put my gifts to good use._

_Sincerely yours,_

_H.P."_

As Harry walked down the street again he saw Hagrid sitting down on a bench with a huge smile on his face and a bird cage next to him. When Harry sat down on the bench with him he saw Hagrid go for the cage. Slowly Hagrid took off the cover and revealed a beautiful Snow Owl. Harry smiled at the bird, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" all Harry could think is -_wow, I can't believe he got me that._

Carefully Harry reached out and petted the bird with his fingers, "I think im going to name you Hedwig." Hagrid looked at Harry nervously and noticed that He didn't have his cart full of school stuff, "Uhhh, Harry? Where is all your school stuff?" Harry smiled at Hagrid before telling him, "This kid took it. He said that his name was Neville Longbottom and that he would have it put on the train to the school tomorrow before we leave."

Hagrid's shoulders tensed a little bit until he heard that a Longbottom had it because they have a record for being kind and caring people. He sighed in exasperation, "Okay and I guess I should tell you that we are going to stay in a room at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. That way we can get to Kings Crossing by 8 o'clock." harry just nodded his head and followed Hagrid back the way they came.

**Kings Crossing**

Hagrid had just left Harry sitting outside the ticket station, after sending Hedwig to Hogwarts, when a family of red-heads walked by. What appeared to be the mother of the group had just said, "Platform Nine and three quarters, this way." so Harry started following them. The group was fast but Harry easily kept up. Once they arrived to the third platform nine walk the oldest boy ran straight at it but he didn't collide with it. No instead he passed through it and never came back. Slowly they all went until only a boy, a little girl, and their mother was left.

Hesitantly Harry yelled, "excuse me!" the family all turned to see him with fear plastered all over his face. The women smiled, "Yes dear?" Harry started shuffling his feet, "Umm. Could you show me how to get throw?"

The women was a little hesitant at first but when she saw the lightning bolt scar on this young mans forehead her eyes widened. She was so happy that this boy was asking her for help that at first all she could do was nod. Once she calmed a little bit she told him, "Why, of course. This is my son Ron. He will be attending Hogwarts this year as well. Now all you have to do it run at the wall between platforms Nine and Ten before 11 o'clock or you wont be able to get through."

Harry took in every word she said and did as she told him. When he got near the wall he felt a slight resistance but it vanished as quick as it came. There was darkness for a moment but it cleared to reveal a cramped and ecstatic train platform. In one section there was numerous fire-places that contained steady green flames while there were many others popping out of walls like he had.

Harry was so busy looking at everything that he didn't notice a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sneak up behind him. Suddenly there was a pair of soft hands placed over Harry's eyes. He laughed at his friends actions before turning to look at her.

When he turn to see Daphne his eyes widened slightly. She was wearing a knee-length skirt, a V-neck yellow shirt, her owl earring, the soul ring he gave her, and one of his black leather jackets. To put it simply she was the picture of pure beauty as far as he was concerned.

Daphne started giggling at the look on his face but it was to priceless not to. Once she was done she handed him a pocket sized trunk that he casually slipped into his front pocket. Without saying anything Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the train. It took a while to get to the actual passenger carts but it was fine with them.

When they sat down in a empty compartment there was a toad sitting above them a rack for carry-on luggage. Carefully Harry levitated it down and put it in his lap which got him a confused looking Daphne looking at him. Harry just sat there stroking it before placing it next to him near the window then Daphne rested her head on his shoulder.

As if on que a bushy haired girl opened their door and asked, "Have you seen a toad? Apparently a boy named Neville lost one." Harry just shook his head no but did ask her something, "Could you send Neville down here though. I wanted to talk to him about something." she nodded before taking off again.

Daphne looked at him with a smile spreading across her face, "that's not very nice of you, Harry." She didn't get to say anymore because the door opened to reveal a boy with red hair standing there looking quite nervous. Daphne spoke up first when she saw Harry's confusion, "You know if you'd like to sit then all you have to do is ask." the boy instantly cheered up before sitting across from Harry and Daphne.

This time Harry spoke, "you're the boy from earlier aren't you? I think your Mum said your name was Ron." Ron nodded his head, "okay then whats your last name?" the boy looked unsure for a second but he must have gotten over it, "my last name is Weasley. May I know yours?"

It took a while to tell Ron everything about themselves but it was fun to see his reaction when they told him how they meet and who they were. Ron looked a little suspiciously at Daphne when she said who she was but dropped it when he realized she was friends with Harry. Once Ron told them everything he could the door opened up again and a slightly chubby boy with a look of desperation on his face but his eyes enlargened when he saw who was in it.

Like Ron, Neville sat across from the couple in respect until Harry reached next to him and pulled up the toad. Neville was overjoyed when his toad was handed to him but he had some well needed question answered so he put his toad next to him before going and locking the door. Once he sat back down he started, "Harry, I was wondering why you gave me all that stuff yesterday? I mean don't get me wrong you helped me out greatly but im curious why you did it."

Harry knew that Neville would want to know why so he told them, "I didn't do it exactly solely out of the kindness of my heart but if you must know then I'll tell you. You see Dumbledor had me put in a very abusive muggles family when I was a baby and it wasn't until last year that I got in touch with the magical world. Due to that Dumbledor needs to think that I had no clue what was going on; so I had to re-buy everything for my first year to keep up the act. That's one reason I gave it to you but when I saw you looking around Diagon Alley with disappointment on your face I decided you would need all this stuff more then me."

Neville seemed to accept this but Ron looked pissed, "Not to be rude but my family is poorer then Neville's so why didn't you give it to me?" Harry just shrugged while stating, "You were eating the carts on Diagon Alley out of house an home and never did you ask Neville if he wanted some. So I chose him over a little red-headed pig." At the end of that statement Ron huffed before getting up and walking out to find somewhere else to sit.

Daphne looked at Harry with pride filled eyes, "I'm glad he left before the trolley got here." the three of them started laughing madly at this. The train ride seemed to fly by and the next thing the trio knew there was a voice going over the carts, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about 45 minutes. If you haven't dressed in your robes then now would be a good time to start." Quickly Harry and Neville walked out of the compartment so Daphne could change.

Once she was done the boys came back in. She tried to argue that she would go stand guard outside but Harry went against it, "Daphne, there's no need. I'll just use one of my families spells to obscure your vision for a short time. Besides I don't trust that red-head after his reaction earlier" Daphne knew that she lost when he said that and allowed him to cast the spell.

When her vision came back the boys were sitting down on the bench laughing. She was confused but let it slid. The next thing they knew they were sitting in a row-boat with a girl who had brown bushy hair and eyes.

It was quiet for a while until the girl tried to talk to Daphne, "umm, hello? My Names Hermione Granger, whats yours?" Daphne was happy that the girl finally spoke to her, "Hi! My names Daphne Greengrass, and these are my friends Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you but if I may ask what blood-type are you? I've never heard of the Granger house." Hermione blushed slightly and spoke quietly, "I'm muggle-born."

The group was silent for a second after hearing this but Neville tried to be nice to her, "Hermione, I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we don't care whether you are a pure-blood, Half-blood, or Muggle-born. The only thing that matters is that your magical and don't let anyone tell you other wise." they nodded in agreement and Hermione smiled happily at her new set of friends.

**Hogwarts: outside Greet Hall Entrance**

All the first years were standing on a large stair case before a thin, tall, and grandmotherly women. She looked down at the fist years trying to figure out which one was this tri-heir to the Founders but couldn't see it in any of them. Sternly she began, "Hello children and welcome to our prestige school. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. There were just four in the past but due to a resent letter from Grinngots there has been discovered an heir to three of the Founders houses. Due to this revelation there will be a new house added to the school but I can't tell you its name because even we don't know. Now I must tell you that the forbidden forest is off-limits along with the third floor. There is also a point system, if you follow rules your house will gain point but any rule break will make you lose points."

It was silent for a moment before the woman turned around and began walking toward the Great hall. One the way there Harry told Daphne mentally, "_What should we call the new house?" _she was quiet for a moment and smiled mischievously, "_You'll see when I get called."_ Harry was scared to see what she comes up with.


End file.
